


Something About You

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A kind of character study I guess, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Beneath the polished shell that was Mercy, there was an Angela Ziegler.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seuqled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seuqled/gifts).



> This is a kind of Mercy appreciation post/character study, I guess. She's pretty interesting to me because I do similar things for my day job (though I'm definitely not as badass as she is), and my friend likes Gency so voilà. (I still don't play Overwatch though, because I'm pretty sure I'll get lost and hit the walls if I do :'D) Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it!

There was something about Mercy that made Genji feel like the wiring inside him would short-circuit sometimes.

For one, it was the way her lips would crook slightly whenever she smiled. Even when she looked at ease, Genji couldn’t help but imagine that underneath the polished shell that was Mercy, there was an Angela Ziegler who carried a burden too heavy for a human soul. There was an Angela who only wanted peace, who only wanted the best for humanity, who sometimes had to forsake what she believed in just to follow the orders given to her. People looked at her and saw a guardian angel, but he looked at her and saw Angela sometimes, the sadness swimming in her eyes, the weight of war crushing her soul. Genji was not sure how much faith in humanity Angela had left, but he hoped that it would survive the war.

And then there was the way Mercy worked as Dr. Angela Ziegler. Science honestly made Genji’s brain hurt a little, but Mercy handled it so effortlessly. Dr. Ziegler was a peerless medic, one of her kind, with compassion like the ocean and ingenuity that made technology look so easy. He couldn’t miss the way she would enigmatically act as the saviour, the watcher, the guardian of others, shielding herself with not only her kindness but also her brain. Genji had heard about how rare it was for someone to work with both head and heart, and he had never been gladder that it was her who did the impossible feat.

It was on the battlefield that Mercy was truly something else, however. People labelled her as a support—medics never quite got the recognition they so painfully deserved, or so he lamented—as if she was just an afterthought, but those who had been lucky enough to be on the receiving end of her salvation knew that if anything, she was the foundation that kept the team intact and solid, for those who worked in the front line would be nothing without others taking care of them, and what a glorious caretaker Mercy truly was. _Heroes never die,_ she would say, and he knew that she meant every single word; after all, wasn’t she the one who pulled him out of death’s door and gave him a new body? Sure, he struggled with it, but once he tried accepting himself in his new body, he often thought about how he was much more useful alive than dead.

“Genji?”

He blinked and saw her staring at him curiously. How long had he spaced out? He soon got his answer when Mercy chuckled and said, “You have been looking at me since ten minutes ago; I thought you were asleep with your eyes open…of course, it’s not like I can tell, with your visor and all.”

She then gave him a small smirk, and Genji felt a jolt of electricity course through his body. He almost groaned.

“Sorry,” Genji muttered, adjusting himself on his seat. The briefing for their next mission was about to begin and he was quite grateful to be saved by the bell.

Later, as they walked out of the door to commence the mission, Genji felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Mercy looking at him with that same half-crooked smile that he had always recognised.

“I’ll be watching over you,” she said before slipping past him to get changed into her Valkyrie suit. It was a promise: _I built this body for you and I’ll still keep you safe even now._

He stopped walking and stared hard at her and the way her hair would sway with each step she took, and thought about how this whole operation would literally fall apart had it not been for her.

Indeed, there was something about her, and it made him feel things he wished he wouldn't.


End file.
